Butterflies
by RRWhitey
Summary: "I always hated butterflies. Sure they're supposedly pretty and all. But face it...they're pests. Annoying flying colorful pests." ShizNat AU OneShot.


**_Author's Note:_** I dunno where this OneShot came from. When I was trying to kill this ninja moth in my room, I guess?

My first time in attempting to make a sort of fluff fic like this. I even tried a slightly different style from my usual writing.

So...enjoy?

_**Disclaimer:**_ If I owned Mai-Hime, it would have been completely categorized under the genre as Yuri.

* * *

I always hated butterflies.

Sure they're supposedly pretty and all. But face it...they're pests. Annoying flying colorful pests.

Let's not even mention about moths.

You know? The disgusting kinds that just always flies right in your face when you're minding your own business outside at night just texting a friend or something. Little bastards just always gotta fly in your face because they wanna see the dimly lit screen. Mind your damn business, damn moths.

They're different from butterflies, you say? Oh really? Moths, butterflies, whatever. Both are in the order of Lepidoptera. They're more related then one would think.

Butterflies are just apparently prettier, but just as annoying in my opinion. I hate them both.

Yeah yeah, I know. I been repeatedly told that my hatred for these poor insects are unjustified. But can you blame me? I hate them. Never liked them.

What?

You're asking if I have what now? Mottephobia?

No, I am not afraid of them. Why would I be afraid of annoying insects like that? I hate moths and butterfly, I'm not afraid of it. There's a difference.

Just looking at them always makes me feel angry. I don't even know why sometimes.

And as I'm explaining myself to whoever I am talking to, there's a goddamn butterfly right there in front of me, flapping it's annoyingly bright and colorful wings at me as it rests on a single flower.

I grit my teeth in utter annoyance and extend my arm over to the flower and unsuspecting insect.

"Ara...you shouldn't do that."

A voice halts my movement. A sweet honey-coated accented voice.

"It's trying its very best to bloom."

Bloom, huh?

I wasn't going to bother correcting myself. What was I to say? I was aiming on killing the insect, not the flower? The flower would have just been a poor accidental victim?

I turned to meet the gaze of the honeyed voice and froze. My green emerald eyes locked upon red ruby eyes. The wind softly caressing and coaxing honey chestnut tresses hair towards my direction. The sweet scent filling my nostril causing me to inwardly sigh contentedly. A soft kind smile tugging at the end of those luscious lips.

I felt my throat clamped up, my heart stopping for a moment. Not really though, it was still beating. If it wasn't I'd be dead.

A strange feeling rising in the very pits of my stomach.

I didn't know what to say. What was I to say at that moment? My lips felt dry, so I licked them. I then opened my mouth and left it opened for a few while, it seemed. I must have looked silly because she giggled at me. This caused me to snap my mouth closed. My eyes going downcast, my face feeling hot for some odd reason.

Suddenly I felt like an idiot for some odd reason.

Footsteps tapped closer. The sweet scent coming closer also. The ground that I had taken a sudden interest in soon was darkened with a shadow. A hand ghosted over to the side of my face and I shuddered to myself.

The phantom like hand paused. Then running it's fingers through my dark midnight blue tresses of hair.

I held my breath as I felt her stepped even closer. My gaze never leaving the ground.

She leaned closer and I gulped. I felt a light pressure against the small strands of hair that was still in her fingers. I didn't have to look up to know she had softly pressed her lips against the strands of hair caught between those fingertips.

Fingers soon tucked the strands behind my ear and I felt her warm breath. Lips so agonizingly close to my ear.

"Beautiful things should be treated gently, ne?" She pulled back and I suddenly missed the contact for some odd reason. That strange feelings in my stomach still churning.

Footsteps faded away and finally I mustered up the courage to look up. Staring off at the space where she was at.

I lifted my hand to my right cheek. Cold fingertips grazing my hot red cheek.

What the hell? What just happened?

My stomach feels all fluttery...

As if like...

Like...

My train of though stopped as a butterfly decided to flutter by my gaze. My hand dropped to my stomach. I stared at the butterfly fluttering about. For some odd reason...the usual anger replaced with content.

...

My stomach feels all fluttery...

...As if...like it was filled with butterflies...

I sighed, reaching my hand out. The butterfly fluttering back towards my direction and landing at my fingertips. I stared long and hard at it as it moved about for a bit. Soon it flapped it's wings and fluttered off. Off towards the direction the girl left to.

A small smile tugged at my lips.

Butterflies...aren't so bad I guess...

I took a step forward. Then another. And another. And another one before I ended up going at a quick brisk pace. Hopefully to catch up to the one who caused these not as annoying butterflies to appear.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Well now...I really don't know why this happened. Moths came and started harassing me.

I went on a bit of a rant.

Then suddenly some ShizNat made it all better.

I don't know how it happened...but it just did...scary...

Ahem...

I always liked that flower scene thing...so I decided to incorporate that into my OneShot. So yes...this was an AU. I like AUs...sue me.

Ahaha...this was kinda embarrassing to write since I'm not all that good with overly romantic fuzzy heartwarming sort of things.

Don't mind me now. I'm going to go crawl into a hole and die of embarrassment for coming up with this sappy story.

Thanks for reading and leave a review if you enjoyed it.

* * *

RRWhitey signing out!


End file.
